Darkrai Rising
by langleaf
Summary: Dawn finds herself trapped in a separate dimension with no escape. But why is Conway, Barry, Kenny, Ash, and Paul here? And how is her past accident with Darkrai fated to change the world as she knows it. Twinleafshipping, Pearlshipping, ikarishipping, penguinshipping, cavaliershipping. Not updating till 5 reviews
1. Chapter 1

So this is loosely based off another story on FF that was made in 2011 and hasn't been updated since then, so I'm redo-ing it in my way and no complaints kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I wish I did. But I don't…. ):

It was one of those days. Days where nothing really made sense, and the clouds were swirling outside, thunder rumbling in the distance. Thoughts kept swirling around in Dawn's mind about what she was now going to do since she wasn't traveling with Ash or Brock anymore.

Well of course she wanted to go compete in contests in another region and hopefully win the Grand Festival. Who wouldn't?

After all, it was her dream to be top coordinator like her mother, and nothing would stop her from reaching her dream! Except maybe…sleep. Sleep sounded pretty good right about now.

The teenage girl was now under the sheets of her bed and tried to drift off into a peaceful slumber, hoping she'd be lucky enough to have a dream that would make a decision about where her next destination should be. _Maybe Hoenn…_

*The Next Morning*

When the blunette girl had awoken, she noticed that she wasn't exactly in her room anymore…

Her street clothes remained the same, perhaps even shorter than usual-not that she particularly minded-but her yellow leather backpack was no where to be found. And with her pokeballs in the bag, this frightened the girl.

She tried her best to stay calm and looked around cautiously.

It seemed that she was in an unfamiliar home that seemed to be a log cabin of some sort.

Dawn started to walk towards the front door that would lead outside, but as she tried to open it, the door refused to open no matter how hard she tried to pull it. She even attempted placing both feet on the door and pulling with all her might at a horizontal position. This didn't work. At all. It actually resulted in her falling backwards, doorknob clenched in her hands.

"Ow…This is so weird…" Dawn whispered to herself in confusion. Things would be less creepy if she had her pokemon with her, but no such luck. _No need to worry! Right…? _

She continued to roam the house, hearing her own footsteps echo, and suddenly noticed a window that had pink curtains covering it. While removing the curtains, she realized that nothing could be seen from inside the window. In other words, all she saw through the glass was just the color white, as if there was a huge piece of paper out there. _Or a snowstorm…haha who am I kidding…? _

Dawn squinted her sapphire eyes repeatedly, making sure she wasn't hallucinating, but the scenery outside remained white.

"What in the world?" Dawn questioned out loud, wishing she wasn't alone, and ironically enough she suddenly heard a thud coming from the other room.

A squeak escaped from Dawn's mouth as she jumped slightly in fear, and was now extremely frightened.

"I-Is anyone there?"Dawn managed to say nervously, but the volume of her voice wasn't that loud. She normally was a bit chattery, but…in this sort of situation where anything could happen...

There was no response…

_Alright! Stop panicking and think about it. You're in a mansion. Alone-I think. There's no escape. Obviously…this is a dream! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Hah, I can't believe I was so scared earlier. _

Filled with newfound confidence, Dawn decided to go check it out, and walked towards where she heard the thud, which was in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened in shock-partially, as she thought she was dreaming-as she saw an unconscious human figure lying on the ground. Dawn went to her knees while moving her hands cautiously towards the figure. Surprisingly, the human figure sat up, and literally screamed in Dawn's face.

As Dawn screamed while closing her eyes, she re-opened them to only see that it was a familiar face.

Barry.

He rubbed the back of his head annoyed and glared at her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE? I'M GOING TO FINE YOU!" Barry shouted at her with much anger in his voice.

Dawn giggled, much to Barry's confusion. "Hahaha, this is such a weird dream! Why are you in my dream Barry?!"

He sort of gaped. "HEY YOU CUT ME OFF DAWN!"

Said girl only sat there chuckling. Barry sighed and wiped his hair. "Well…I don't think this is a dream. I mean, I remember lying on my bed at home, and then I was here, and now I WANNA FINE WHOEVER DID THIS!"

She froze. "You too? I was about to sleep, and then the moment I blinked I ended up here…"

Barry's eyes darkened. "You don't think…that maybe…Darkrai..?"

"No. I don't think so. What reason would Darkrai have to come after me?"

Both teens looked down at their feet. It was only a few months previously where Dawn had helped a young top ranger in Almia to capture a lone darkrai, and it had attacked Dawn viciously. She had been hospitalized for weeks, and after she got out she was unable to sleep a wink. Not to mention Barry and Kenny doted on her every time they got the opportunity to.

"Barry…"

He looked up to see her gleaming ice blue eyes looking at him with fear. "Do you really think..?"

He clenched a fist and reached for her hand with his other. "Dawn, I think that whatever happens, you won't need to worry. I'll be there for you for-"

Dawn had abruptly felt someone breathing down her neck and from the corner of her eye she saw a gleam of light from behind her.

She instantly screamed while turning around, but she stopped screaming at once seeing it was Conway, but she still felt frighten at just seeing his presence.

Conway tilted his glasses up slightly and flashed her one of his signature smirks. "It seems you're here too, Dawn."

The creepy guy with glasses walked closer towards Dawn and she took a step back nervously. Barry stepped in front of her protectively.

"U-Uh y-yeah… So, Conway, do you have any idea where we are?" Dawn questioned him nervously.

His smirk only grew as his face went closer to Dawn's and said, "Not exactly, but this place sure seems to give us some quality time together."

Conway started to chuckle in a creepy tone which really frighten Dawn.

Barry suddenly went in front of her protectively and pointed a finger at him while yelling, "HEY! Leave her alone and I'm here too you know? I'm going to fine you for not noticing me! Hey, wait, aren't you that creepy guy from the Sinnoh League?"

Conway only chuckled and in an instant he suddenly vanished.

Both Barry and Dawn looked around in panic, hands clenched together.

"W-Where did he go?" Dawn asked Barry in fear and Conway randomly snuck up from behind her while chuckling. "Miss me, Dawn?"

Dawn turned around seeing Conway, screamed, and started to run around the room as he chased her.

Barry whipped out a fishing net-from who knows where-and began waving it around, attempting to catch Conway with it.

Conway only continued to chase her while crawling onto the floor and before Dawn knew it, she had collided into someone.

She was about to fall backwards; however, someone wrapped their arm around her waist, pulling her up towards him, allowing her head to lay on his chest.

Dawn looked up to only see that it was Paul who had prevented her from further injury and her faced flushed red of embarrassment, also from the position they were in.

"P-Paul? You're here too?"

He nodded curtly and released his grip from her.

"What the heck are you morons doing?" Paul questioned them in his usual cold voice, before he looked down to see Conway sitting on the floor, drool sliding from his lips.

Paul stared at Conway with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. In short, he was disgusted. But he turned his attention to a panic stricken Dawn, and his expression softened slightly. She caught his eye and blushed slightly.

"Do you know where we are Paul?" She asked in an attempt to break the silence.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before looking away pointedly. "If I did, I wouldn't be stuck here."

Dawn sighed in irritation and out of nowhere Conway tried to leap onto her.

He tackled her to the floor and pressed his drool covered lips to her neck. She screamed in shock and fear, flailing about in vain attempts to get him off. Despite his geeky looks, he was much stronger than he appeared to be. She clenched her eyes shut to block out his face, only hearing Barry yelling about fines in the background until the weight was lifted off and she was hoisted up by Paul.

"You pathetic creep. Leave her alone or else!" Paul threatened and Conway only chuckled as he crawled into the other room.

Dawn was panting heavily, the front of her dress badly torn and sagging, and showing a bit too much. Paul and Barry both noticed this and turned red. Barry quickly took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck and shoulders. Taking note of his quick thinking, Paul pulled off his jacket and handed it to Dawn. She looked at it questioningly. He looked down. "You…ah…you should cover up troublesome."

If it wasn't for the fact that both boys could clearly see her polka dot bra right now, she'd give him crap for calling her troublesome, but was too embarrassed to say much else. "I…ah…t-thank you! Thank you both…"

Barry shrugged, a slight pink tinged on his cheeks. Paul simply grunted, though he really did care.

The coordinator's stomach suddenly started to growl and she laughed nervously. "I wonder if this place has any food…"

The two boys also felt a bit hungry and started to search for food. Noticing what looked like an old icebox, Dawn scampered over to it and popped open the lid before screaming in horror at seeing a pale looking body in the fridge. She screamed while sprinting back towards Paul in fear and hugged him without thinking.

Blushing slightly, yet unwilling to push her away, he awkwardly patted her head. "What is it now?"

"T-There's a body a-and…" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence and she started to shiver in fear, almost feeling that tears were going to come out of her eyes.

He stiffened. _A body…Whose body…? _

A thud was then heard and they both saw Ash lying on the floor in pain. Dawn cried out in relief and joy and rushed to his side, much to Barry and Paul's disdain. "Ash! Ash are you okay?!"

He moaned and rolled over onto Dawn's lap.

"Loser, get up!" Paul commanded, not liking the sight of Ash on his troublesome girl. His? Oh no. That was misheard.

Ash was shivering as he hugged his knees tightly. "N-No f-food…" Ash whispered to himself under his breath. Dawn shook him and heard a loud growling from his stomach. "Food… Food… I need food…" Ash mumbled weakly and continued to shiver. Paul started to kick Ash. "Get up you moron!"

Dawn shot Paul a glare, her eyes like daggers, and she hissed, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Paul couldn't help but smirk, she was so cute when she was all worked up. "No this is fun."

Groaning about why boys couldn't mature fast enough, she peered all through the ice box. "There's nothing here. At all. Except ice, so we have water…"

Barry gaped. "No food?! Aw man…Ash is gonna flip…"

A frown slowly appeared on Dawn's face. "How are we going to stay here without any food? Especially Ash, he gets so angry without eating anything!"

Speaking of Ash, said boy growled and launched himself at Barry. "FOOOOOOD!"

"Wah!"

Barry toppled over, Ash trying to bite him, and Barry swung at Ash with the net. "Get…off! What! Argh!"

The two tumbled about, until they rolled into something that cried out in pain.

It was Kenny.

With a smirk, Dawn's rival walked up to her, and started to chuckle. "Hey Dee-Dee!" Kenny greeted playfully. Dawn growled as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she clenched her fists angrily.

Paul raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Dee-Dee?"

She looked at Paul while laughing nervously, slightly blushing, and shook her hands frantically. "I-It's nothing, Paul! Don't worry about it!" Dawn assured Ash's rival.

"Humph…"

Kenny gave Paul a serious look. The male coordinator then turned back towards Dawn and whispered into her ear, "Who's this guy? And, where are we?"

"He's Paul and I have no idea…" Dawn whispered back.

Paul showed an irritated expression on his face. "You know I'm right here…"

Kenny flipped his hair-obviously copying the much famed Drew Hayden Hair Flip of the Hoenn Region-and crossed his arms. "And why should I care?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at Kenny, and the two glared at each other.

*A few hours later*

Dawn was curled up on the couch, pinching herself over and over, and realizing that this was in fact, not a dream. Paul was leaned up against the wall beside it, keeping a watchful eye over where Conway might sneak up on Dawn. Kenny was also sitting on the couch, cross-legged and smiling about something. He leaned over to Dawn.

Kenny started to whisper into Dawn's ear with a smirk, "So, you really think I'm handsome, eh?"

She instantly felt her cheeks turning neon pink and looked away. "U-Uh, u-um…"

Paul scowled, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and said in a harsh tone, "Why would she call you handsome?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Paul snorted. "You? You look like a little boy."

Kenny flushed. "It's the youthful appeal! What are you supposed to be anyways?"

Paul smirked. "I am who I am."

The argument went on, insults flying left and right. Confusedly, Dawn looked on, unsure of how to interfere until a large boom came from a neighboring room.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned dramatically and her eyes trembled in fear.

All three of them sprinted towards the doorway, seeing, Barry, Conway, and Ash trying to open the door.

"Guys, stop, it won't open!" the only female in the room told them.

Paul suddenly pushed the other males out of the way and tried to open the door.

'I am invisible or something?' Dawn thought to herself annoyed.

The purple haired trainer struggled at attempting to open the door.

A thought then had appeared in Dawn's mind and a smirk formed onto her lips.

Dawn started giggling and smirked at Paul. "Come on, Paul! Aren't you man enough?"

Paul blushed furiously. "Shut up!"

He tried even harder to open the door; however, failed.

Unexpectedly, she felt the familiar presence of someone breathing down her neck again and she looked to see Conway there.

Without warning, Conway came charging at her while yelling, "I'M MAN ENOUGH, DAWN!"

With immense speed, Paul grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her away from the creep, and Conway had collided with the door.

Dawn sighed. "Oh. I hope staying in here with you guys won't get even worse…"

…

*3 hours later*

Everything had gotten even worse as the time ticked.

Conway was lurking somewhere, waiting to strike Dawn.

Ash was scratching the walls, saying 'food' repeatedly.

Kenny kept staring at Dawn.

Barry kept on saying, "I'm going to fine you" to everybody.

Lastly, Paul and Dawn were sitting down on the violet sofa. Paul wouldn't even be sitting down next to her, but he had the feeling he needed to protect her from Conway, wherever he was…

Dawn placed her hands onto her lap, arms trembling, and she felt the need to sob.

She didn't understand what was going on, or why all of these boys she knew were here too, and she wondered if she would ever return home again.

The sapphire haired girl tried her best to hold back tears; however, failed.

A tear slid down her eye and Paul winced at seeing that.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, seeing the anguish in her face.

"What do you think? I don't know if we're ever going to get out of here and I don't know if were even going to survive!" Dawn started to sob into her hands.

Barry and Kenny both walked up to Dawn, both of them frowning.

"Dawn, no need to worry. We will find a way out of here, I promise!" Kenny told her with confidence, which caused a tiny smile to form on her lips.

Paul glared at Kenny and told him in annoyance, "You're voice is annoying!"

Kenny returned the glare. "You're annoying!"

"YOU'RE BOTH ANNOYING!" Barry interrupted loudly.

Out of nowhere, Conway had appeared from behind the sofa, starting to play with Dawn's hair, and told them in his usual disturbing voice, "Gentlemen, gentlemen. We must not upset the lady."

….All but Conway pretended not to hear that.

From the chandelier above came a creaking noise until Paul suddenly looked up to see it crashing down towards them. "Look out!"

Kenny, Paul, and Barry launched themselves into Dawn and all 4 were shoved out of harms way. As for Conway and Ash…they were…gone?

The chandelier had left a dark blot in the floor, and it resealed itself while a certain pokemon revealed itself.

Darkrai.

*Pallet Town Pokemon Center*

Nurse Joy sighed anxiously. All 6 trainers had been in such a long sleep. 3 months had passed and nothing really changed other than the occasional hyperactive twitching from Barry and muttering from Conway. Only months ago had Professor Gary Oak carted all the trainers in, claiming that Darkrai had spell cast them in Almia, and that he needed them to stay in a safe environment until he could figure out what to do. Only last week had he realized he needed to gain access to their dream, but would be unable to unless one awoke on their own. So far, no luck.

In a nearby bunk, there was a shout and a crash. Startled, Nurse Joy jumped up and ran to the room to see Ash Ketchum and Conway lying on the ground. "Ash! Are you alright?!"

He groggily looked up. "Nurse Joy…? Do you have food?"

She sweat dropped. "I'll be happy to get you and Conway some food."

*30 Minutes Later*

Gary, Ash, and Nurse Joy sat around a coffee table in Professor Oak's lab. He flipped his unruly auburn hair and looked at Ash with concern. "Now that we've established you to be alright, what happened in your dream Ashy boy?"

Ash rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well…I was walking in a white room, and got to a door. When I opened it, I was dragged in my some dark shape, and locked inside. After awhile I got really hungry so I was looking for food and found an icebox with one can of spam. ONE! Well…that didn't last. And I fell asleep in the icebox."

Gary sweat dropped. "Anything else?"

Ash scratched his head. "Uh…yeah! Dawn was in my dream," At this Gary straightened up considerably, his eyes becoming more concerned, "and Paul, and Barry, and Conway, and Kenny! I don't know why, but Barry thinks it's related to when Dawn was attacked by a Darkrai in Almia."

Gary winced, remembering the incident. When top ranger Kate had saved Almia, she had to go recapture the Darkrai, but Dawn had unluckily come across it first by accident, and got attacked. Every since then, she has been in a long sleep, along with the other boys mentioned, but for unknown reasons.

Even Kate was clueless to as why such a thing had happened, but since Gary had dated Dawn for a month prior to the attack, he felt he had to be the one to pull her from this mess.

This mystery…he'd have to dive into the dream himself.

And that's that! I only took the "trapped in house and cant get out" idea from some story that was abandoned, so nothing is stolen.

I like this plotline. It's gonna be goooood!

There will be:

DawnxKenny

DawnxBarry

DawnxPaul

and

DawnxGary (Mostly onesided, and only there because it's needed for the plot)

This will be the first part of a trilogy I'm writing, the first one being "Darkrai Rising," and the 2nd being "Red Crescelia." The third is still being written.

I'll update other stories, but this is top priority for me(:

R&R

3


	2. An Almost Perfect Night

**My most sincere apologies for not updating. Please read and feel free to bash me over the internet XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Sunlight streamed in through a small round window in a small, yet quaint, room where Gary Oak slept. The poor young man had been up all night perfecting the machine that would transport himself into Dawn's dream, and after many backfires and setbacks he had managed to create the dream energy portal with the help of Dr. Fennel and Professor Juniper from the Unova region. Dr. Fennel's musharna was currently snoozing on the windowsill, casting a small cresent shaped glow over the wall and bed where Dr. Fennel and Professor Juniper were asleep. As for Gary, he was lying splayed across his work desk, covered in papers and still wearing his lab coat.

A shrill sound of an alarm clock pierced through the room, startling Gary and causing him to crash onto the floor in a disheveled heap. "Shit…"

Grunting, the young professor pulled himself to his feet, scratching his head. "Nnngh…"

He wearily scrabbled through the paper on his desk, and upon finding his glasses, he pushed them onto his face, enabling clear sight. This was still fairly new for him, and after he had pressed on too much while studying at university, his eyes had gone bad. He took a glance at the sleeping forms of Dr. Fennel and Professor Juniper before turning his attention to the stack of papers on his desk. _Formulas, calculations, statistics, all of it adds up…I just hope I can save Dawn…_

**Flashback:**

Gary sprinted down the halls of ranger HQ in Almia, desperately searching for his good friends Vant and Nage. The two brothers were highly intelligent and developed the vantonage styler for top ranger Kate not long ago when she took down Team Dim Sun and Kincaid, bringing peace with people and pokemon alike back into the region. Now all of the HQ was on a manhunt for the sinis trio-who had escaped-and the elusive yet highly dangerous Darkrai.

Coincidentally, Vant had recently made further developments with actual pokeballs, so interesting that Gary had also rushed as soon as he could to the Almia region just for the sake of the balls. He was supposed to have met the brothers at Altru Tower, but neither had appeared, and a young man with pink hair directed him to the Ranger HQ, telling about some trainer being attacked by Darkrai and the Sinis Trio's reappearing nearby.

His thoughts were interrupted as a blast of smoke swirled up from the window and a figure jumped through the gap, tumbling into his arms. "What the..?"

Gary pulled a pokeball from his pocket. "Pigeotto let's go!"

The bird pokemon soared upwards and began blowing away the smoke, as 2 more figures entered and the third seemed to be trying to dispell something shadowy. As the smoke cleared, the forms materialized into Lavana, Ice, and Heath of the Sinis Trio, Dawn in his arms, and a disturbed looking Darkrai was slashing at Heath's Hariyama. Heath looked panicked and looked to Lavana. She smirked. "All is going according to plan. Heath, hold onto that girl Darkrai wanted, Ice go finish up what you came here to do and lets get out of here. It's already feeling stuffy in here."

Gary tensed up. "I think you've already worn your welcome."

Lavana smiled cruelly. "Ah, and who might this be?"

Ice's eyes brightened slightly, recognizing me as I recognized him. Ice. He was at the university I studied at and was an aspiring Pokemon Trainer with big hopes and dreams. However, after the breakout of Team Dim Sun in his home region of Almia, he formed a pact with the Ranger HQ to act as a spy for them to gain information. Of course, he hadn't thought he was going to fall for top ranger Kate, who apparently had a bit of a crush on him too, and this caused the plan to backfire towards the end when he stopped what he was doing and left Dim Sun at the final stages. However this was also seen as an offense to the Ranger Union, and he was marked as an outlaw to be captured immediately.

He smiled faintly at me, and I returned it with a sympathetic nod that went unnoticed with Lavana and Heath. I pulled the limp Dawn up and protectively held my ex girlfriend tightly around the waist. "What do you creeps want with Dawn?"

Heath grinned boyishly. "Me no want blue girl. Darkrai want blue girl. Want her for something. Something not able to explain."

Lavana rolled her eyes at his inability to speak properly. "We don't care about the girl. It's Darkrai who wants her. Ice claims its related to Darkrai's true power, but that we'd be handsomely rewarded. Can't say no to that!"

She cackled viciously and Ice awkwardly chuckled alongside her. He looked at me with a knowing glint in his eye. "It will only take a moment Oak. If you please..?"

He held out an arm, waiting for Dawn. Reluctantly, Gary agreed and passed Dawn to a nervous looking Ice. He flashed a rare smile before scowling and shoving Dawn over to Heath again before a helicopter flew low to the hole in the wall and Heath and Dawn disappeared into it. Lavana stood nearby with a small metal briefcase and popped it open before pulling out a red and white sphere. A pokeball. "Well now, what fun would this visit be without a battle to remember me by?"

Gary smirked, and cast out his Umbreon. "Hit me with your best shot."

**POV SWITCH: Kate**

Pressing myself to the wall, I cringed as a shadowy form surged past my window, bringing with it that cold chill of death. Darkrai. The memories I forged that day on Altru Tower would forever be etched in my mind, that freezing cold, that terrifyingly dark mist, and worst of all, the feeling of loneliness and never seeing him again.

Why did it have to be this way?! I knew my feelings for him were too great and far past what anything should have been, and he feels the same. Now he's an outlaw and I'll never see him again…

I found myself tearing up, curled on the creaky wooden floors of Professor Hasting's waiting room. No one was in view, as every able person was on the lookout for Darkrai and the Sinis Trio. Even Keith, my best friend-who also loved me-had vanished into the fray, the boy who pulled me from that darkness…could now possibly be sucked in himself.

Upon realization, I quickly shot up and towards the door until it swung open and the most surprising person of all stood there before pulling me into his embrace. Ice.

"I-Ice! What are you doing here?! You could get arrested, and attacked, or even hurt…Oh Ice get out of here! That Darkrai is-!"

"Shhh Kate-noob it's okay…Calm down…No one is going to bother coming after me, Lavana has some professor held up where we bombed into HQ…"

My eyes widened in horror. "You bombed the Ranger HQ?!"

He swore. "No Katie…I didn't…Lavana did…all because of my request to come find you."

"Me? What do you need me for…?"

He smiled sadly. "I…ah…Darkrai is trying to do something to a girl named Dawn Berlitz…we aren't sure what, but she's completely cloaked in some dark mist and won't wake up. It's bad for the Sinis trio because apparently Lavana wants to capture Darkrai to start the process again…"

No. No no no no no. This "Dawn" couldn't possibly be going through that same trial as she…only to be rescued from within the dream by her best friend and by Ice who had gotten into the dream somehow. She would be forever asleep…until her one true destined partner came from within to pull her free. There were many trials within the dream state, and the scariest part of it all was that if you got injured in the dream, it would affect you're sleeping form in reality. Thinking back, she hadn't been asleep all that long, it was only within a few minutes when she was saved…but other people had been in her dream too, all ignoring her, casting her to be alone until one person reached out, and with my acceptance, I awoke. That someone was Ice. Keith only pulled me out from getting sucked in again…I sighed. Things were highly confusing.

"Ice…Where is Lavana and this girl now?"

He cringed. "Dawn is with Heath, probably flying out to the seaport…Lavana is battling that professor guy…Gary Oak."

"Your friend from college right?"

He nodded curtly. "We should go. Lavana seemed pretty bitchy earlier. And If anyone would understand about Dawn, it's him."

We both stood up and sped out the door, hands intertwined once more.

**Regular POV**

Lavana hissed with frustration as her last pokemon fell to Gary's umbreon. Either way though, her mission had been successful. "I underestimated you Prof. Oak. But don't expect things to go so easily next time around."

She turned and leapt out the hole in the wall, and without any hesitation Gary leapt out as well, landing on his Pigeotto and soaring after the slow moving airship. He pressed himself against the bird's soft feathers and yelled out at the quickly moving airship. "Dawn! …DAWN!"

**Back to Current Time**

Gary swore as he stood up from his desk and paced around the room in impatience. They had recovered Dawn not long after, and recaptured Lavana and Heath, as well as cleared Ice's name. But no one knew who was Dawn's love, and Gary had a sinking feeling it wasn't him. It was, after all, Dawn who had dumped him after she came back from a shoot, and claimed to have needed some time off. But it wouldn't stop him from loving her back, even if it was one sided.

The pokemon professor shuffled out the door and found himself at the place he and Dawn had met. A grassy hillside not far from Ash's home, where in the spring, ratatta would roll about cheerfully. Quite like how Dawn had been, rolling down the hill with Ash before he was noticed by Ash and prompted into yet another battle where he kicked Ash's ass. Ah, the memories here in Pallet Town…And how he wished he could return to those happy, carefree days before he was a world renowned professor, before Dawn was a top coordinator, before Ash was Pokemon Master…especially that, he missed kicking Ash's ass.

Gary flopped over onto the grass and rolled to his back, observing the night sky. Stars gleaming, no clouds in sight. A perfect night. He was about to close his eyes before something caught his eye. A medium sized pokemon flew overhead, leaving shimmering crystals on its trail. "ARRRRRTIIIIIII!"

It let out a cry before giving one last gust and zooming into the nearby woods. Yes, perhaps this Arcticuno would bring forth the luck they all needed. The luck needed to fufill the perfect night, now and forever.

**alright! I didn't really like the ending but it was something. And I was going to put Ho-oh but it was evening so…why not the bird everyone seems to forget about ahahaha**

**His alarm went off around 3am by the way. It was turned on accidentally. :)**

**R&R please! **

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
